Her Smile
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Complete. "...while he enjoys being with Priscilla, and he knows that he has feelings for her, he can never shake the thoughts of Serra out of his head." ErkxSerra, with Priscilla as Erk's other love interest. Edited and resubmitted after beta-read.
1. A Rocky Start

Her Smile

Chapter 1: A Rocky Start

_There are some things that we would never expect to happen in our lifetime - the joining together of two reluctant friends, or maybe learning something important about yourself and others along the way._

_This story is about the light-hearted misadventures Erk and Serra have before the Great War with the Black Fang, their issues with each other during the war, and finally the results of it after the war. Only then do they find out that sometimes the unexpected can happen between each other, and that it can change their relationship forever, no matter what..._

Serra is waiting in the forest near a stone wall in some ruins for her escort to Ostia. After waiting a long time, she's starting to get mad.

"_Oooooh!_ Why must he be so late?" she fumes. "I have to get to Ostia as fast as possible, and this bumbling fool cannot possibly be taking any longer to get here!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of a stone wall in the ruins, Erk is starting to get annoyed that his employer has not shown up yet.

"Hmph. This is taking forever", he says, groaning. "Why did she agree to meet me in the woods by these ruins just to not show up?"

Let's jump back to Serra, who at this point is starting to get really mad.

"I'm going to SCREAM if he doesn't show up soon!"

After a few minutes...

"Ok, I'm officially angry."

Serra decides to let out a loud _shriek_ that shakes half the forest. Apparently feeling better, she sits down and looks at a pretty flower in front of her.

Meanwhile, Erk's eardrums are now officially broken after hearing that loud shriek from the other side of the wall.

"What the heck is that? Maybe I should check it out... hmm, why do I have a very bad feeling about this..."

Erk slowly peeks around the corner of the wall, and sees Serra sitting cross-legged near her end of the wall, smiling happily at a flower she's just noticed. Erk's jaw nearly drops.

It's as if he is staring at an angel. With her beautiful white dress, her cute pigtails, and that divine smile of hers, it's hard for him to look away.

He also notices that her body is quite good looking.

Good thing she isn't looking his way, or she would notice him devouring the eye candy that is sitting before him. Erk shakes his head and starts walking towards her to see if she knows anything about his employer.

But she notices him before he can speak.

This isn't good for Erk.

"Are... are you Erk?"

"Why yes I am. You are Serra, correct?"

She punches him in the nose.

"You are _sooooo _late, why did you keep me waiting-"

Erk's eye starts twitching as Serra continues to shout at him. When she finally cools down, he starts speaking again.

"Ahem, I'm sorry, but I've been sitting on the other side of this wall since noon... and why did you pick the worst meeting place in the world to meet in?"

This only earns him an evil glare from Serra.

"Er... If we had met in, say, a town, and not in the _middle of the forest,_ maybe we would have seen each other sooner."

"Well, _excuse_ me, mister! That's not how you speak to a lady!"

_YOU consider yourself a lady?_

"R-right. Serra, let's not argue about this anymore. Let's just get going..."

"I quite agree. You know, I didn't expect my escort to be a rude pig with no consideration for a girl's feelings!"

_And I didn't expect my employer to be a psychopath._

Of course, Erk doesn't say this out loud.

* * *

><p>After walking for a while, they are hopelessly lost.<p>

"Serra, how are we supposed to get out of this forest? You're supposed to be guiding!"

Serra gives him a guilty look. "I... do not remember at the moment."

_You don't remember? You know, I could just "forget" to come back next time we stop for a bathroom break..._

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Calm down. All we need to do is ask for directions", she says, the grin returning to her face. "Seriously Erk, don't you know anything?"

He looks around. "There's nobody here."

"What do you mean?" she questions him, as she points to a small figure far away. "There's a nice old man over there."

Erk squints and takes a look at the man she's pointing at. While Serra may see 'a nice old man', Erk sees 'a creepy old man with no teeth, a large head, and the ugliest nose you will ever find'.

"Uh, I wouldn't recommend talking to that man."

"Of course _I_ wouldn't. I meant that _you_ should go ask him for directions."

"Why me?" he shouts, throwing his hands in the air. "You're the one who doesn't know where to go!"

"Because I told you to. Go on now. Don't make me hurt you."

"…Fine."

_Why is she SO ANNOYING?_

Erk walks up to the old man. The old man starts wheezing and drooling.

_Eww…_

"Uh, hello good sir! Do you happen to know the way to the closest town?"

"Hee hee hee… no sir. But we can find out if you come to my shed…"

"Uh, no thank you. Bye…"

The old man snorts loudly as Erk quickly walks away.

_That was definitely the creepiest thing I've ever seen._

As he walks back, Serra smiles at him. "So, did you find the way?"

Erk wrings his hands nervously. "Uh, yes! We go that way!" he says, a little too loudly, while randomly pointing to his left.

"Good! Let's go!"

Erk prays silently in his head, hoping that the direction he picked was correct.

And thankfully, after 10 minutes of walking, they finally see a town.

_THANK GOODNESS._

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Yay! Got through the first chapter!

This story will eventually be nine chapters long. Don't let the length turn you away! At this point, the story is actually finished; it is just in the process of being edited. The next chapters will be posted at regular intervals, probably every three days.

I'm sorry if the characters at any point seem OOC. I tried my best to keep them in character, but everyone makes mistakes!

Special thanks to Kitten Kisses for being my beta-reader! Thanks to her, my work has improved dramatically, and now I can hopefully do a better job in future submissions.

Even so, I'm always open to suggestions! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. The Defenceless Cleric

Chapter 2: The "Defenceless" Cleric

After leaving the forest, Erk and Serra are starting to have actual conversations that don't involve broken noses or excessive eye twitching.

Of course, until Erk says something that's apparently incorrect.

"You know", Erk says, snickering, "when I saw your notice saying that a young defenceless cleric needed escorting to Ostia, I thought you were serious, heh heh heh."

Before he can even see it coming, Erk is down for the count. After a swift kick to the, uh, sacred stones, Erk holds his crotch in pain.

"Ack! What was that for?"

She just stands there, cold-faced.

"I AM a young, defenceless cleric. Why would you think otherwise?"

_Maybe_ _because_ _you_ _just_ _kicked_ _me_ _in_ _a_ _very_ _sensitive_ _area_ _without_ _warning?_________________________

"Well, it just seems like you can take care of yourself... speaking of clerics, can you please heal me? I'd like to have children in the future. But I think it may already be too late for them."

"No, I'm not touching you there." She scrunches her face in disgust. "I'm bound to my oaths of chasteness."

"But... you have a staff to do that for you!"

"You may be good looking, but I have to control myself."

_Control_ _yourself?_ _It's_ _hard_ _enough_ _not_ _to_ _stare_ _at_ _you_ _with_ _your_ _natural_ _beauty_ _just_ _taunting_ _me!_________________________________

"Well Erk, I guess you can just rest there for a bit. I'll just stand over here and see if I can find the next road."

She turns around and starts looking, but Erk notices that Serra is standing extremely close to his head.

He ponders over her for a while. She's so beautifully slim, and her dress seems to complement her features so well…

_Why_ _does_ _the_ _most_ _beautiful_ _woman_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _have_ _to_ _also_ _be_ _the_ _worst_ _human_ _in_ _existence?___________________________________

Of course, he doesn't say this out loud either.

"Um, see anything, milady?"

Erk is careful to look at Serra's face before she leans down towards him.

"Yes, the road is not much farther. Feeling better?"

"Oh!" He gets up, his cheeks reddening. "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

She smiles approvingly. "Let's get going then! It's nice to see you're starting to use better manners around me."

"Well, uh..." He backs up a step. "Apparently my safety and my future children are in jeopardy when I make you angry, so I'm trying to avoid that in the future..."

At this point, Serra starts to get angry again.

"You are _so_ rude! Just because I'm beautiful, charming, and everyone loves me, that gives you reason to make mean comments about me!"

"Well _you_ enjoy watching others writhe in pain while you laugh about how great you are and whatever else you're saying about yourself!"

After a two minute staring contest, Erk sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry Serra. It's just that you..."

"What Erk? Do I IRK you too much? Tee hee!"

_I'm_ _getting_ _sick_ _of_ _hearing_ _that_ _stupid_ _joke._______________

"...That's not even remotely funny."

"Oh of course it is." She laughs to herself. "My humour is amazingly witty. Well, one day you'll appreciate me."

_Appreciate_ _you._ _The_ _only_ _job_ _you're_ _good_ _at_ _doing_ _you_ _won't_ _do_ _for_ _me_ _even_ _though_ _you_ _have_ _a_ _STAFF_ _to_ _do_ _it_ _for_ _you._ _You're_ _conceited,_ _and_ _you_ _can't_ _even_ _crack_ _a_ _good_ _joke._ _I_ _appreciate_ _you_ _about_ _as_ _much_ _as_ _I_ _appreciate_ _constipation._________________________________________________________________________________________

"So... what do you say?" she flirts.

_Don_'_t_ _tell_ _me..._______

"Um, could you repeat that?"

"What do you say to me now?"

"Are you really asking me to apologize to you?"

"Yes! For not laughing at my jokes."

They stand in silence. Erk mumbles something under his breath.

"That doesn't sound like a 'sorry' to me."

"Well, shouldn't you apologize for kicking me?"

"You deserved it."

There's no way Erk can win this one. "Ugh, let's just go. Come on."

"Hmph. Well then! See if I care about your injury! You brought it upon yourself!" Her eyes start to widen. "...Uh, is that steam coming out of your ears?"

"N-no, it's nothing. It's starting to get dark, so we should get going before we can't see anything."

* * *

><p>After a good night's sleep at the local inn, they set off again. Back in another forest, it seems that they are (once again) hopelessly lost.<p>

And of course, Erk is starting to get ticked off.

"How do we keep ending up in forests? Serra, isn't there a ROAD to Ostia?

"Yes, but the local bandits like to hang out on those roads. A-and..."

_You're_ _a_ _young_ _defenceless_ _cleric,_ _yes,_ _yes_ _we_ _know._ _Of_ _course_ _there's_ _a_ _road_ _to_ _Ostia._ _We_ _just_ _take_ _the_ _long_ _way_ _so_ _you_ _can_ _annoy_ _me_ _more._ _Blah_ _blah_ _blah._____________________________________________________________

"...I'm afraid of those bandits." She starts trembling, and desperation starts to cross her face. "They have those giant axes and they do horrible things to women... and I don't want to end up like the ones who get caught. That's why I put up the notice. So please..."

_Whoa!_ _This_ _wasn't_ _what_ _I_ _was_ _expecting!_____________

"...Can I count on you to protect me?"

As she speaks these last few words, while her emotions are pleading and her face is sad, Erk thinks he sees a sparkle in her eyes.

_How_ _could_ _I_ _say_ _no_ _to_ _that?_____________

_NO._

_Hmm._ _That_ _was_ _easier_ _than_ _I_ _thought._____________

"Ok Serra, I'll make you don't get caught by those bandits."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiles again, her optimistic personality returning to her. "Good! Let's go!"

She walks ahead, humming quietly to herself. Erk follows her and contemplates the conversation they just had.

_Hmm..._ _that_ _was_ _weird._ _There_ _might_ _be_ _more_ _to_ _her_ _than_ _meets_ _the_ _eye.___________________________

"Erk, I'm tired. Can you carry me?"

_Nope,_ _guess_ _not._____

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. But just for a short while."

She lets out a whoop as he picks her up.

_Well,_ _at_ _least_ _she's_ _smiling_ _now_ _and_ _not_ _rampaging_ _in_ _rage..._____________________

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Just a quick one. Since I'm near done editing, I'll upload a new chapter every 2 days instead of 3.

Not liking something? Tell me! Anything else you want to say? Tell me! Feedback is always nice!


	3. A New Adventure

Chapter 3: A New Adventure

After some more walking (and less bickering) Serra stops and starts frantically searching through her bag.

Erk looks at her quizzically. "Did you forget something?"

"I forgot my Mend staff! We have to go back."

_GO BACK?_

"What, you mean ALL the way back to..."

"Yep. Well, let's go... uh, Erk, are you okay? You seem... angry."

Erk looks like he's ready to kill somebody.

"I'm getting SICK of this. Look, can't I return the money you paid me and you just go yourself? I can even find some other idio... _knight_ capable of taking you to Ostia. This way, you won't get hurt, and my sanity will remain intact."

"You can't just back out of a contract!" she yells, crossing her arms. "That's terrible manners!"

_Right. Manners._

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Wait a minute, I think I hear shouting! We should go check what it is! Come on!"

Serra runs away, leaving Erk gawking at her disappearance.

"Wait! Serra... Hmph." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "This is the worst job I've ever had."

He runs in vain to catch up to Serra. Eventually, he finds her again, watching some knights and a lone girl fight off some bandits.

"Look! That girl needs help! Erk, go help."

"No, look! She's taken them all down. And she's coming this way!"

The girl jogs over, with a man in dark robes and his face hidden following her.

"Hey, are you guys alright?"

"Yes! We were watching you fight, and I was going to send Erk to help you guys. Right?"

_Should have ran away when I had the chance._

"Uh, yeah right!" He clears his throat. "Ahem. Yes, my name is Erk. And this is my employer..."

"Serra! Nice to meet you! Are there any bad guys left?"

She points to a mountain on her left. "Just that large one over there and the bandit on that hill in the distance."

"Well, Erk can help you fight, and I can heal with my staff! Let's go!"

The group of three run off in different directions, while Erk just stands there staring. Finally, he starts jogging to the hill.

"This day could not get any worse. But something tells me it probably will."

* * *

><p>At the hill, Erk burns the bandit with his Fire tome, but not before he gets an axe to the arm. He falls to the ground, holding his arm in pain.<p>

"Ah, my arm! SERRA! Where are you?"

Serra comes running from a clearing with her stave.

"Here I am Erk! You know, I don't have to heal you right now" she says, smirking. "After all, you did insult me."

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

_My arm is bleeding to death and you're deciding whether to heal me or not?_

"...but since I'm such a nice person, I will. So lift your arm up nice and slow..."

She bends down and sits in front of Erk, waving her staff around his arm. As Serra focuses on her work, Erk... focuses on Serra.

He has never seen her up close before, and it's an amazing sight. She looks even more beautiful when he is near her. It is almost impossible not to stare at... anything. Her graceful arms, her delicate hands...

"What do you look so happy about?"

_Busted._

He blushes. "Uh, I'm just feeling better now that my arm isn't spouting like a fountain."

"I hope you appreciate it. That was my last one."

"Wait, what?"

"My last Heal stave. I have to get some more from Lady Lyn. I don't usually leave myself without a staff, but I thought you needed it."

Erk thinks he sees a twinkle in her eye as she is talking.

"Let's head back. I think the rest of the bandits are gone."

"Okay. And Serra..."

"Yes?"

"...thanks."

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>When they get back, the girl they met earlier, Lyn, explains her situation. After thanking Erk and Serra for their service, Lyn and her "Legions" get ready to leave. Erk thinks he sees the man in the dark robes looking at them with interest.<p>

Erk looks at him for a minute, but then Serra pulls Erk aside. She has a playful grin on her face.

"Hey Erk, you think we'd be rewarded handsomely if we help them out?"

"Serra..."

"I think we'd be in a very good position if we helped them in their little dispute. What do you say?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because then it will take _that __much __longer_ to get you to Ostia." He shudders. "Plus, this will put us in a dangerous situation..."

"Come on Erk, don't be a stick-in-the-mud!"

Erk's eye begins twitching. This causes Serra to stop smiling.

"You're getting that look again..."

He takes a deep breath. "I... just need to get away from you."

"Come on! Man up and let's go!"

"You already took that privilege away yesterday..."

Serra runs away to catch up with the group, leaving Erk alone. He sighs and slowly follows her, with various thoughts roaming around in his mind.

_Well, I DON'T think we should go, because we'd be in constant danger, and I'll have to spend an even longer amount of time with you._

_And besides, I need to get back and continue my studies with Lord Pent._

_Ugh… why do I stick around when I find her so annoying? There must be some reason…_

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

I hope my writing quality is starting to improve. I wonder if I should put less emphasis on jokes. :P

Thanks for continuing to read this guys!


	4. The Parting

Chapter 4: The Parting

After Lyn defeats her great uncle and takes back Caelin, Erk and Serra leave the group to head back to Ostia. They are nearing the end of their journey...

For now.

On the last night before reaching Ostia, Erk builds a fire, and the two of them talk about their homelands and what they are currently missing right now.

"Well, I'm one of the castle clerics for Lord Uther. When I get back, I shall do my job of healing the royal family and being loved by the populace." She starts speaking in a very manner-of-fact tone. "I know that one day my good looks and charm will promote me to Top Cleric of the royal family, and when that happens, I shall lead the life of luxury!"

_You already lead a life of luxury. Why is she so spoiled?_

"What will you do when you get back Erk?"

He thinks for a moment. "Well, I'm studying magic with my mentor, Lord Pent, one of the greatest magic users on the entire continent. When I have finished my studies... well, I don't know. It would be nice to be able to protect my family if I settle down."

"Aww! That's so sweet! I won't ever marry. I find love isn't as great as it's cracked up to be. Unless you're ugly, men only want to marry women for their looks. And with someone as beautiful as me, every man on Elibe will be fighting over me!" She sighs and looks down. "No man would want to be with me for my personality."

Erk snickers. "You got that right."

Serra gasps, and Erk's eyes widen as he evaluates what he just said.

_WAIT A MINUTE!_

_DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?_

_I only meant to think that!_

Serra grunts, folds her arms over her chest, and faces away from Erk.

"WELL! You're just jealous because I'm beautiful and I'll have all the men flocking to me like sheep. You'll have to settle for the lower class ladies while I'll be with all the rich men."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Erk speaks up.

"...Serra, I... I'm sorry."

She looks back at him. "Hmm?"

"For everything. The insults, the rude comments, what I just said now... I'm sorry. It's just... it seems like you get on my nerves once in a while, and I snap."

_More like every time you speak I think about tying you up so you'll stop talking._

Thankfully, he doesn't say this out loud.

"Oh! Well, thanks Erk!" she replies, smiling. "I accept your apology!"

_Ah! It's good to end the night off on a high note._

"Now maybe you'll appreciate my natural superiority over you."

_Yes, the night to end on a high note IS too much to ask for._

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm good looking. I exhibit power over you. That makes me superior."

_That's NOT how life works._

Erk rolls his eyes and lays out his sleeping bag. "I'm not going to get into your flawed logic tonight... let's just go to sleep."

"Okay then, good night!"

Serra puts her sleeping bag together and goes to sleep, as Erk just sits for a while, thinking. Later, while lying down, he looks at Serra, and watches her sleep. Her pigtails are untied so her purple hair is flowing freely on her side, and her face beams from the moonlight. Even her nose is cute.

Although she's sleeping, he doesn't want to look at her for too long, in case she wakes up and wonders why he's staring at her. But before he closes his eyes, he notices that she is shivering.

_It's warm out tonight! How could she be cold?_

_You know, now that I think about it, she shivers every night, even when it's really warm outside. Nor does she smile when sleeping. Ever._

He ponders over her for a moment.

_Maybe her cold heart prevents her from keeping warm at night!_

Erk silently laughs at his own joke.

_But seriously, why does she look so... upset?_

He feels a slight panic come over him for no particular reason, so he lies down beside her and covers her up with his robe. She seems to notice, and subconsciously grabs the robe and adjusts herself under it to cover herself.

But the shivering doesn't stop.

_Hmm... perhaps she has some sort of condition?_

_Yeah. Spoiled Brat Syndrome._

Suddenly, Serra somehow rolls over and grabs onto Erk. Erk jumps as she holds him, but strangely, he feels a warm calm fall over him after a couple of seconds. When he looks over at Serra again, he notices that Serra's shivering is slowly stopping.

And then, she begins to smile. She looks positively divine.

They both sleep in each other's arms that night, as the stars twinkle throughout the sky...

* * *

><p>In the morning, Erk wakes up, and somehow escapes from Serra's embrace. Not that he minds it, but it would be awkward if Serra woke up while he was stilled wrapped in her arms.<p>

About a minute later, Serra slowly starts to wake up as well. She looks much more refreshed than usual.

"Wow! I had the most rejuvenating sleep last night! I'm not sure what happened, but I feel _amazing!_"

"I put my robe on you to warm you up."

_And then you grabbed me and cuddled me to death._

_Although I have to admit it felt nice._

"Hmm... I thought I felt something cover me." She starts to brighten. "But later, I felt a warm calming feeling over me... not like heat warmth, but a different kind of warmth. Like I felt... content."

Erk rolls his eyes.

"Oh well. I feel much better! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>They finally reach the Ostian gate. After many months of traveling, they have arrived at their destination!<p>

Apparently, the best course of action at this point is to stare blankly at each other. They're just kind of standing there awkwardly, not sure what to say to each other. Finally, Serra hugs Erk.

"Thank you for escorting me here Erk."

"You're very welcome Serra. I'm sorry we fought so much..."

She lets go of him, and hands him a small bag of gold.

"I dragged you here a little longer than anticipated... hopefully this can..."

Erk hands back the gold to her. "No Serra, keep it. If I had wanted to escape your... antics, then I could have left a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

Serra looks at the ground, sullen, before letting her gaze move back to Erk. She has a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well then, the least I can do is give you this..."

She embraces him and gives him a long kiss, right on the lips. Erk's eyes widen considerably (he's never been kissed by a girl before!), but after a moment, he starts to enjoy it.

When she's finished, Erk turns beet red. Serra laughs at him.

"Tee hee! Oh Erk! So cute!"

She walks through the Ostian gate, and Erk starts walking back to Etruria to meet Lord Pent. His face is still as red as his robe.

"Now THAT was worth the trip."

Our heroes are now on their way to their next phase in life. This is the last they see each other.

For now.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Lucky Erk! He's gotten more action than I ever will! At this point, I'm hoping that Serra isn't acting too OOC at the end of the chapter...

Speaking of which, I am trying to decrease the OOCness in Erk, and I think it's working. Unless I'm just mistaken. I AM a pessimist, after all. Hopefully, I'm not killing some other aspect of the story now because of it!


	5. A Joyful Reunion

Chapter 5: A "Joyful" Reunion

One year later...

Erk is searching frantically for someone, anyone, who can help him. He's in Laus right now with his new escort, Priscilla, but the evil Marquess Darin is taking a fancy to her, and so he's blocked the city gates until she goes to the castle for... negotiating.

Priscilla sees the worry in Erk's face. "Erk, I'm so sorry I've put you in this situation... maybe I should just give myself up so you can escape..."

"No Priscilla!" he exclaims, gently grabbing her shoulders. "It is my duty to get you out of this mess. I'm sure _somebody_ will be able to help us."

She shakes her head. "But we've been to every village here! There's no one left to... wait, is that another army over there?"

Erk looks over and sees a small army situated by the outskirts of town. And he notices a couple of familiar faces.

"Hey, I think I may know some of those people!"

_Let's see, there's Matthew in the background with Dorcas, and the strange tactician from a year ago, here's here too? Lord Eliwood; I met him quickly after the Black Fang incident; that might be Lord Hector over there, and, wait, no... it can't be..._

_Serra._

She's grown even more beautiful since the last year. Even from far away, he can tell.

But suddenly, the memories are starting to flow back. His nose and crotch start to hurt just thinking about it, not to mention his ears start ringing.

Priscilla notices that he is beginning to twitch.

"Um, Erk, are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, fine! Just... some bad memories are returning to me."

_Great. Somehow Serra would convince the two of us to join their group and then I'd probably be on another wild goose chase._

_Dang. And things were going so well with Priscilla. She's so nice, she's beautiful, and she doesn't kick you in sensitive areas._

_Hmm... she's coming this way. Maybe I should hide..._

Priscilla interrupts his thoughts. "Oh, that cleric is coming to talk to us!"

_Oh no, Priscilla, don't say anything..._

Unfortunately for Erk, Priscilla can't read his thoughts. "Please! We're over here!"

Erk starts to consider running face-first into a tree, but before he can react, Serra runs up to him and gives him a big hug.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Is that you Erk! It's been so long!"

Erk awkwardly looks over at Priscilla.

_Is that jealousy I see in her eyes?_

"Uh, hi Serra! What brings you here?"

"Marquess Laus is attacking us! You have to help... hmm, who's this lovely lady you're with Erk? Knowing you, I wouldn't expect..."

Erk cuts her off. "Ah, this is Priscilla. She's my employer..."

"Nice to meet you! Come! I'll introduce you to the group."

The two ladies head over to the outskirts of town where Serra's group is situated. Erk shakes his head and follows them.

_Why me?_

* * *

><p>When the Marquess' son, Erik, is defeated in battle, the group basically takes over their castle. After moving everything inside, Serra and Erk are start to have a conversation with each other.<p>

"Serra... it's been a long time. How do you fare?"

"Well, after returning to Castle Ostia, I served as one of the castle clerics. I was sure that my good looks and charm would win me a top position in our group, but it didn't happen. At that point..."

_Here we go again. Talking about how great she is, as usual. Why can't she be less self-righteous?_

"...and then we found you guys here. Now that you're back, I can make sure you properly give me the respect I deserve, because I'm a..."

_Say young defenceless cleric again and I will break something._

"...young defenceless cleric, and need protection. Uh, I think I see steam coming from your ears again."

_I think my brain has just snapped._

"Uh, uh, uh..." He tries to speak. "I'm just feeling under the weather. But Serra, I have to watch out for Priscilla. I can't...

"Oh yes, that Priscilla. Erk, as a friend, I'm going to give you some advice. She is _way_ out of your league."

"Since when did you start caring about...?"

"Heh, I see you find her lovely, but it will never work with her." She fluffs up her hair in a confident motion. "She's too high class for you..."

"Ok then." He starts speaking in a sarcastic tone. "So who should I be trying to have a relationship with? You?"

Serra's cheeks redden considerably, but she tries to keep her composure while speaking. It isn't working.

"W-well, no, that's not what I was saying, but..."

Before she can continue, someone starts calling Erk's name.

"Somebody's calling me. So I guess I'll take my leave. Good day."

Erk walks away, leaving Serra alone with her thoughts.

"Hmph, Priscilla. She's not right for him! He should be with... with..."

_With me..._

_Wait a minute! We haven't seen each other for over a year! We never developed feelings for each other... did we?_

_It's just a crush. Yeah, it has to be just a crush..._

But Serra spent a long time with Erk on that journey, and she knows his personality. She also remembers all those times that he was gazing in her direction... and then when he was blushing after catching him. Even though he would never admit it to her! And there was some tender moments between them...

Perhaps Erk is just developing a crush on _Priscilla_; she's seen the way he acts around her.

She'll just start trying to get Erk's attention. Actually start a relationship with him. Maybe... become more than friends.

She smiles at the thought.

* * *

><p>As Erk finishes talking to a soldier, he decides to sit on one of the chairs for a bit and vent.<p>

"Hmph. Why do I have to sleep in the same bed as that guy... uh, what's his face, that sword-fighter guy... oh never mind. Can't I get a stupid bed to myself?"

While he complains to himself, Erk thinks he hears something, so he looks back at where Serra is when he left, (Erk didn't walk very far away) as he hides behind a pillar. She looks... depressed, but after a couple of minutes, she starts beaming. Almost as if she's having some sort of epiphany.

Her smile... that's what he likes most about her. And even though she annoys him, he has to admit that she has the biggest smile on her face that he's ever seen before, and that he likes seeing it. Not only that, but her eyes are sparkling almost as bright as the sun drifting through the window.

Then, she starts humming a soft melody to herself as she skips to her room.

_What's she so happy about?_

* * *

><p>It's just after dinner, and Erk is evaluating his opinion of Serra at the moment. She has such energy, such enthusiasm, and when she's happy, sometimes you can't help but be happy as well. But she's always getting on his nerves; is this how their friendship is always going to end up? Arguments? Even though their last conversation wasn't an argument, it was close to becoming one...<p>

He's too tired to think about it at the moment, however. So after saying goodnight to Priscilla, he decides to call it a day and go to bed early. But when Erk gets to his room, he sees a book on his bed, with a card attached. He reads it.

"_**Dear Erk. I thought you should have this book. You're always holing yourself up the way I do, and it's not healthy for you. I hope this book expands your knowledge in ways that you didn't know possible. I read this sometime before I met Louise, and I'm glad I did. This is a unique book, and learning about this kind of thing is quite valuable."**_

_This is a long card... it must be from Lord Pent._

"_**I think you should try to find somebody, Erk. War is very disheartening. If you find someone you love and cherish, it makes your life that much happier. Perhaps you should try getting to know your employer. She's very nice, and quite a joy to be around."**_

"_**I hope you are doing well. Louise and I miss you. We know that you will be fine, but take care of yourself, ok? Signed, Lord Pent."**_

Erk looks at the cover of the book. There is a single heart on the front, and when he looks on the inside, it says 'All About Love'.

It's a childish title, and Erk wrinkles his face in disgust.

_He put the effort to bring it here... I guess I'll take a look at this._

He reads the chapter contents. There are many; 'Love at First Sight', 'Opposites Attract', 'The Courting Process', 'Why Does it Happen', and 'What Happens When You Fall in Love', to name a few. While he doesn't particularly want to, he starts on the first chapter.

But soon, he starts thinking of Serra again.

_Why does she keep popping into my mind?_

Not sure what to do, he just ignores the thought and continues reading.

_Perhaps I'll talk to Priscilla about this. Maybe she can shed some light on the subject..._

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

I quite worried about these next three chapters, especially chapters 6 and 7. Huge revisions are being made from the original drafts, (I had to rewrite about 1/2 of this chapter) so I hope I'm not accidentally confusing anyone or accidently leaving out some important detail for later. Or that it actually makes sense. I will tie all loose ends eventually!

I've heard some theories that suggest Serra just _acts_ rambunctious and loud around others, but when caught off guard or when she's feeling emotional, her true self is revealed: a lonely girl who just wants love, attention, and acceptance. I don't remember the arguments, (although one of them involved her past in the orphanage, and another involved her supports) but they seemed very logical, and so I ran with that for the rest of Serra's part. I figured it fit perfectly with her character and this story.

Otherwise, I've probably just wasted a couple hours of my life. ;)


	6. Confused Emotions

Chapter 6: Confused Emotions

"Why are we just standing here? We defeated the enemy leader already!"

"Just stand there and talk to each other!"

Erk and Serra are partnered up together for the battle against Darin's knight commander, Bernard, at Castle Caelin. But once he's defeated, the tactician starts scribbling something into his notes, and wants everyone to wait for a minute as Eliwood makes his way to the throne. He's watching them both very carefully.

Looking beside him, Erk sees that Serra is in a good mood today. In fact, she's been in a good mood since their conversation at the Laus castle yesterday, although he can't think of a reason why. It also seems like she's trying to act nicer to him for some reason.

"Erk... I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Erk widens his eyes in surprise.

_Wait... did she really just say that?_

"I guess I was a little out of line... can we just forgive and forget?"

"Uh, sure... thanks Serra." He smiles. "Why this change of heart?"

She looks up at him happily. "I just thought of what you said yesterday, and I thought that maybe I should think a little bit more about what I say before I say it."

"That seems a little... out of character, doesn't it?"

She just blushes, but Erk doesn't notice.

* * *

><p>After Eliwood seizes the throne, the three lords and the tactician break off from the group to search for Lyn's grandfather. Serra walks away from Erk, and goes to talk to a couple of people, but they uncomfortably shy away from her.<p>

Erk looks strangely at the situation, but then notices Priscilla coming to visit him. She had been assigned to the back with Raven and Lucius, who were just rescued from the prisons not too long ago.

"Hello Erk... how... was the battle up front? Do you need me to heal you?"

"No, I'm good. Serra healed my wounds after the battle was won. Speaking of which, I need to speak to you about her."

Priscilla looks sadly in the other direction.

"Priscilla, are you thinking I have something going on with Serra?"

"It's just that I see you with her a lot." She sighs and continues speaking. "And when we first met, she was ecstatic, and she's in such a good mood whenever she's with you..."

Erk scratches his head in confusion. "I don't really know why."

"Also, whenever you look at her, I see... desire in your eyes."

_Desire? That's a little... creepy._

"...Ok, maybe you're right. But actually, that's what I need to talk to you about. Yes, I admit it; I don't mind Serra's company, even if we do argue sometimes. She is... easy to look at."

_I called her angelic at one point. Not sure what I was thinking there, but still..._

"The thing is, I want to be with you, but I keep thinking of Serra anyway..."

She looks down on the floor. "I know you do Erk... the thing is, while I can't put my finger on what it is, there seems to be a sort of connection you two share..."

_Special connection? Nah, she's being foolish._

_Although..._

Erk remembers back to the night before he finally finishes escorting Serra to Ostia. She seems so comfortable around him, especially after she sleep-grabs him. The overwhelming sense of calm that they both feel during the occasion...

But at this point, Priscilla is still more important to him.

"Priscilla... I have feelings for you..." She begins to smile. "You are the sweetest person I've ever met, the kindest I've ever met, one of the most beautiful..."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, well, no one can compare to Lucius. He's definitely the most beautiful man in existence."

She playfully slaps him, and he can see she's starting to feel better.

"Oh Erk..."

She leans in to kiss him, and as they kiss, he starts thinking about his statement.

When they stop, they go separate ways to prepare for the next battle. What they don't realize, however, is that Serra is hiding and watching them during their conversation. While she can't actually hear what they're saying, she sees them kiss.

And this puts her over the edge.

_Oh Erk... I... guess I was wrong about her... Why do I feel so... sad?..._

She runs away sobbing. No one sees her for the entirety of the next battle.

* * *

><p>The group is now travelling through the mountains on the way to the Black Fang's Ilian hideout. It's night-time however, so everyone putting stuff away and getting ready to go to sleep. Erk sees Hector and Farina packing away the weapons, with the help of Merlinus, and Priscilla putting away the healer's tent with Heath.<p>

Speaking of Priscilla, Erk's been thinking about his relationship with Priscilla a lot lately.

Since their conversation at Castle Caelin, Serra and Erk are talking to each other a lot because they are usually assigned near each other. During these conversations, however, he notices that she isn't as happy and bright-eyed as she usually is. He also thinks he sees her watching some of his conversations with Priscilla.

And it's strange; while he enjoys being with Priscilla, and he knows that he has feelings for her, he can never shake the thoughts of Serra out of his head.

And so he decides to see for sure if he does in fact have some sort of connection with Serra like Priscilla implies. After everyone goes to sleep, he checks on Serra and notices, as usual, that she is shivering in her sleep and looks upset and worried.

He sits down beside her...

At first, she grabs him. But then, like that one night over a year ago, she stops shivering, and smiles. And an overwhelming calm settles over the two of them.

Erk is troubled by this. As her strokes her hair, he tries to figure out the situation...

_I know that I love Priscilla, but then why do I feel so happy whenever I'm with Serra, no matter how much she annoys me?_

_And her smile... I love seeing it, but... how come I never feel this way around Priscilla?_

* * *

><p>With all these thoughts and emotions swirling around in his mind, Erk knows he can't go to sleep now. And so he decides to pass the time by reading a chapter of the book Lord Pent sent him, (the book just <em>happens<em> to be within reach) even though he's already finished it. He starts re-reading Chapter 3, "Opposites Attract'.

"_**Some couples are attracted to each other because they are almost nothing like themselves. Remember from Chapter 1 that the definition of love implies that one person completes the other in some way. And therefore, when one party has something about their personality that the other party doesn't, this may form the basis of attraction. This was slightly touched upon in Chapter 2."**_

Feeling particularly daring, he decides to skip back to chapter 2 again, 'Love at First Sight'.

"_**It's a strange phenomenon, but sometimes a man and a woman first start falling in love with each other when they first meet each other's gaze. One reason may be because of observed behaviour; one party may see something they desire or lack that the other party provides. This will be further expanded upon in Chapter 3."**_

"_**For example, you may be a quiet individual. But later on, you see someone of the opposite gender who is outgoing and enthusiastic about life. Their sense of energy may have you intrigued and captivated because it is simply a personality trait that you yourself do not have."**_

_Intrigued? Captivated? Did I skip this page?_

"_**Another reason may just be physical attraction. If you see someone of the opposite gender and they are quite good looking, you may become interested in them for that reason, but then you get to know the real person, and you find you love them for other reasons as well."**_

_Heh heh, that sounds about right._

Erk looks over at Serra (who's still holding him, by the way), admiring her. But then, he notices something.

_Wait a minute..._

No one's really sure how he misses this before, but Serra's only wearing a light undershirt and a short skirt. His eyes widen.

_Seriously?_

Even though they are so far north that it is freezing outside, inside the abandoned building everyone's sleeping in, Erk and Serra are near one of the numerous fireplaces, and so she changed into it earlier to keep from getting too hot.

_How could she be hot, and yet she was shivering?_

He's never noticed how skinny her legs are. They really complement her figure, and they're... OH! so smooth to the touch. And while he makes sure not to draw his gaze to her, uh, very low back, it's hard not to keep his eyes off her.

_Wow... I REALLY should be looking away right now._

Erk knows that he can watch Serra sleep for the rest of the night if he wants to, but now he remembers how tired he is, and so he falls into a deep slumber, with Serra at his side.

* * *

><p>When morning comes, he removes himself from Serra's presence and goes back to his sleeping quarters.<p>

_How am I supposed to explain this to Priscilla?_

A difficult decision lies before him...

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Summary quote alert!

I had to basically rewrite about 1/2 of this chapter, because I had to rewrite about 1/2 of chapter 5, because of problems my original drafts had that I never foresaw in the first place. I really hope it's worth it! I like it better now, but I'm still worried I'm missing something... or messing something up.

There haven't been any major complaints for a while, so I must be doing something right! I'm just hoping that this stroke of decent writing continues. Tell me if I get out of line! I'm never sure if I'm doing anything correctly these days.


	7. True Feelings

Chapter 7: True Feelings

The war of the millennium is finally finished. Nergal is defeated, the fire dragon vanquished, and the world is finally at peace. It is now time to say goodbyes.

Erk and Priscilla are talking to each other at the moment. After a quick discussion, Priscilla gives him a kiss, and leaves to finish packing her stuff, leaving Erk standing and waiting. He glances over and notices the tactician looking at him very sullen from far away, and then he sneaks away quietly. Erk ignores him and thinks about the conversation he was just finishing with Priscilla.

They're talking about where their relationship is going. Are they going to get married, have kids, and create a family? Erk himself isn't sure. There are so many thoughts swirling through his head right now...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Serra once again spies on Erk and Priscilla's discussion. She also watches them kiss again. She cringes, but forces herself not to cry.<p>

_Oh Erk... I can see the happiness you two share. I... guess you really are meant for each other. I... wasn't able to win your heart..._

She walks up to Erk, to talk to him for the last time. She puts on her "happy" face, although she definitely isn't happy at the moment.

"Hello Erk!" she says, trying her best to continue smiling. "Are you happy the war is finished?"

"Yes Serra, thank goodness! It's taken a lot out of everybody. It's a good thing everyone survived."

"Of course! It couldn't have been done without me!"

_That's a slight exaggeration._

"Yeah, sure..."

Her smile begins to fade. "And now... I guess this is where we say goodbye?"

"I guess so."

Her eyes suddenly lose all their brightness.

"You'll be happy. I've seen you with Priscilla... you two seem made for each other." She stifles a sniffle. "I... guess I was wrong about what I said earlier..."

He shakes his head. "Serra, it's not about who's wrong and who's right..."

"I know. I just want to wish you both love and happiness."

"Thank you Serra, that's... one of the most heartfelt things you've ever said."

She lights up again, but then her face darkens once more. "You're welcome! Well, I'd better hurry, or Lord Hector and the rest of the Ostians will leave without me. I'll... see you..."

She starts slowly walking to meet up with her companions. A single tear falls from her eye as she leaves.

* * *

><p>Erk is waging a battle within himself; ever since his discussion with Priscilla at Castle Caelin. But now, he knows what he has to do.<p>

_There can only be one way to end this... only one way to know for sure..._

"Serra!"

He runs up to her, and she turns around as he catches up to her.

"Y-yes, Erk?"

He kisses her, and they embrace. It is just like when Serra, over a year ago, kisses him before she goes back to Ostia, except this time, it's Serra who's wide-eyed and blushing.

_Wow... when did Erk get so bold?_

After a minute, they stop.

"Goodbye, Serra."

Erk leaves and Serra is left alone with confusion on her face, and a slight rosiness to her cheeks.

_What... what was THAT all about?_

* * *

><p>Erk goes back to where he is supposed to be waiting for Priscilla. He's in deep thought for a long time. But now, he finally understands what he needs to know.<p>

He truly is in love with Serra.

_How could I not see it myself?_

Even when they argue, (and they argue a _lot_) Erk has to admit that he kind of enjoys it, when in fact, everyone else can't stand it. And she's so spirited, so energetic... it's almost contagious. She does make him happy, even if he's never known it until now.

He unpacks his stuff and takes out the book from Lord Pent, and begins to flip through the last chapter, 'What Happens When You Fall in Love'. It says that if you really love someone, you see them as your better half, you are willing to put up with their flaws, and their inner beauty is what attracts you to them.

Erk rereads the final sentence in the book.

"_**The person you love most will be the most beautiful in your eyes, because you see the real person of the heart."**_

Erk now understands the truthfulness of those words.

Now it all makes sense...

* * *

><p>Priscilla is packing away the healer's tent with Lucius. She's in a really good mood, and Lucius notices.<p>

"Ah, Priscilla! You seem so bright and cheery today!"

"Yes... I'm about to start the rest of my life." She smiles even more. "I'm going back with Erk to Etruria."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" he says, hugging her. "You're like family to me, and I only hope you two have a wonderful life!"

As the two of them continue talking, there is something else going on not too far from them. It's in Raven's tent, and there, he's having a discussion with Heath.

Heath wrings his hands nervously. "Uh, Raven, why did you ask me to talk to you privately in here?"

"...I've noticed that you're trying to spend a lot of... time with Priscilla lately, or at least when she's not with that mage." He continues to speak, and his expression doesn't change. "You're always helping her pack up the healer's tent, and I've seen the way you look at her."

"What are you getting at, Raven?" He knows about Raven's reputation when it comes to his sister...

"It's obvious that you are starting to... fall for her, as some say." His eyes grow cold. "And you know I am extremely protective of her. But, I know I can't get in the way of her feelings, and I'm pretty sure she has a fondness for you, so I'm only going to tell you this once."

"But..."

Raven leans in really close to Heath, and then he pulls out his sword and holds it to Heath's neck.

"If you make her unhappy in any way, so help me, you'll wish you've never been born. Do you understand?"

_GULP._

"Y-yes, Raven. But, it doesn't even matter. She's already in love with Erk, the mage." He sighs. "It's almost like... why bother?"

Raven raises his eyebrow, although subtly. "That won't last. I've seen the way that mage acts. He wants another; the cleric."

Heath gapes. "What? Serra? Are you serious?"

He nods. "Yes, I am. In fact, I'm surprised that you or Priscilla haven't even noticed."

"Since when were you so observant of these things?" Raven doesn't seem like the person who would notice, let alone care or acknowledge something of this manner.

"I notice everything that relates to Priscilla. I have to look out for her well being."

He stares down Heath again.

"I'm only doing this for her. The two of them will part ways shortly; I know it. You will be nearby when it happens. You will be there to comfort her." His face softens somewhat. "I hate to say this but... you seem trustworthy. That's why I'm allowing this."

"Raven, how would you know...?"

"We never had this conversation, ok?"

"R-right. But Raven, this seems so... unlike you."

He closes his eyes and sighs. "I know, but... I don't want to see Priscilla get hurt." He opens his eyes again, this time with determination on his face. "Now, let's go. It's bound to happen soon."

* * *

><p>"Hello Erk! I'm back!"<p>

Erk looks and sees Priscilla is done packing.

"Let's go! It's a long trip to Etruria! ...Erk?" She senses that something is wrong. "Erk... what's wrong?"

He holds his hands to his face. "...I can't."

"C-can't what?"

"I can't go with you to Etruria. I can't be your husband. I can't live with you and start a family. You were right all along..."

She can only stare at him. It takes a minute before can she speak again. "Right about what?"

"About... Serra." He looks up from the palms of his hands. "I see it now. I... just wish I could have known sooner, so that it wouldn't hurt you so much now..."

"Oh Erk..." Her eyes are starting to turn red.

"I'm sorry, Priscilla..."

She starts to cry, and they hug for a final time before they both go off in different directions. Erk runs off in the direction of the Ostian troops, while Priscilla starts slowly walking to Lucius' tent so he can hopefully cheer her up.

But before she gets there, she observes Raven talking to Heath, but then Raven walks away, leaving Heath alone. Heath looks over in Priscilla's direction, and when he notices her, he can immediately see that something is wrong. He runs over.

"Priscilla? Why are you crying?"

"My... my heart was just broken by the one I loved."

_Wow... he was right._

"...Who was it, Priscilla?"

She smiles weakly. "It doesn't matter. I... forgive him already. I know he wouldn't have been happy if he went to live with me, when his true love was elsewhere. It is... for the best."

"I see... is... there anything I can do for you?"

She starts sobbing again. "Yes... I just really need a hug right now..."

They sit down, and while Priscilla cries softly on his shoulder, Heath just holds her in his arms, with his eyes closed. They sit for about ten minutes, not saying anything to each other.

"Thank you, Heath..."

"Anytime Priscilla... I'm always here."

As she starts to settle down, Heath glances to his right, and notices Raven spying on them, doing something Heath's rarely seen him do.

He's smiling.

* * *

><p>Erk runs as fast as he can, desperate to catch up to the Ostians.<p>

_How do they move so fast? Half of them are wearing ARMOR for crying out loud!_

After a while, he finally finds them, apparently on rest. He darts around the entire camp, looking for Serra.

But she's nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

This is the chapter I was most worried about; it required the most revision, and it deviated a lot from my usual style, or at least for this submission. But, I believe it's my best chapter, maybe for those reasons. Other than a few possibly problematic sentences, I believe it turned out very well. And that's saying a lot, considering I'm a pessimist.

I hope Erk didn't seem too harsh to Priscilla. Considering the fact that he had to share the spotlight with many other characters in this chapter, I focused most of my efforts not making everyone else seem off, incorrect, or poorly written.

The character development for Heath and Raven (especially Raven) was very interesting to explore. I can only hope I wrote Raven with any sort of justice, and didn't go overboard anywhere. He does seem like the sort of guy who would observe everything without anyone suspecting it, and to have a rarely shown softer side to him, even if it's because of someone else.

Holy crap, where did all the jokes go? This was a more serious chapter; actually, the last couple of chapters were not as light-hearted as normal. I think there are only 4 intentional jokes. If I had tried to insert more humour, the quality of this submission would have dropped considerably.


	8. The Diary

Chapter 8: The Diary

After searching the Ostian camp, Erk finds Lord Hector and asks him where Serra is.

"I'm not sure. She seemed really upset, so she walked off by herself, said she wanted some fresh air or something, but that was a while ago. We couldn't find her after a couple of minutes, and the whole camp agreed we'd be better off without her because she annoyed everyone so much."

"WHAT?" Erk exclaims, shock written all over his face. "That's terrible!"

"Well, I felt bad at first, but then decided it was for the best." He awkwardly holds his arm behind his shoulder. "We were going to take her position away at the castle anyway; she's getting on everyone's nerves! And so... I guess it was easier just leaving her."

"You guys are horrible! Do you at least remember where you last saw her?"

"Yeah, see that hill over there?" He points a small hill in the distance, back in the direction they came from. "There's a small castle near the base. She went off in that direction when she left."

"...how long of a journey is that?"

"About an hour or so."

_Are you kidding me? I was just at that stupid castle! And I ran the whole way here!_

"Uh, is that steam coming out of your ears?"

Erk tries to calm himself down. "Just... thinking about how far that is..."

"Don't worry; I think there's a shortcut that way. Just follow the other path." He now points to a small dirt road, relatively unused. "I'm pretty sure we all took the long way here, now that I think about it, so it shouldn't take as long." He raises an eyebrow at Erk. "Why do you want to know where she is?"

"I... need to talk to her about something important."

"Fair enough. I hope you reach her then!"

"Hmph." He crosses his arms and glares at Hector. "If you guys weren't jerks, we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"

Hector just laughs. "Since when did YOU of all people start being so considerate of her?"

Erk starts to twitch.

"It... it's common courtesy! Just... oh never mind."

He storms off. He thinks he hears Lord Hector shouting something as he walks away.

"I'd get that twitching checked if I were you! Ha ha ha!"

Erk rolls his eyes and continues to his destination.

* * *

><p>After about a half hour of running, Erk arrives at the castle. He notices another path that he ignored during his first visit, and sees footprints. He goes down this path. After jogging for a couple of minutes, he finds a small book on the ground, and picks it up.<p>

It's a small pink book with red hearts all over it. On the side, there is a keyhole, but it's unlocked. He opens the book to the first page, and on the top, it says 'Serra's Diary'.

_I wasn't aware she had a diary._

He begins to read it while still walking. It's from years ago, way before Serra started taken her service in Ostia.

"_**Why **__**am **__**I **__**in **__**this **__**strange **__**place? **__**Where **__**did **__**my **__**parents **__**go? **__**They **__**just **__**left **__**me **__**this **__**book, **__**and **__**now **__**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**find **__**them **__**anywhere! **__**They **__**didn**__**'**__**t **__**even **__**say **__**goodbye!**__**"**_

_When was this?_

"_**And there are all these other little kids I don't know...it's so dirty...I'm so lonely... I don't understand why I'm here! I feel so... unsafe..."**_

Now that he thinks about it, he vaguely recalls hearing a rumour that Serra was raised in an orphanage, and that she barely knew her parents. After tripping on a rock, he flips over a few pages.

"_**The **__**kids **__**don't **__**seem **__**to **__**like **__**me **__**much. **__**They **__**say **__**mean **__**things **__**to **__**me, **__**they **__**make **__**fun **__**of **__**me, **__**and **__**I **__**keep **__**hearing **__**rumours **__**that **__**when **__**I **__**sleep, **__**I **__**shiver **__**and **__**always **__**look **__**like **__**I'm **__**about **__**to **__**cry. **__**Why **__**is **__**this **__**happening **__**to **__**me? **__**What **__**did **__**I **__**do **__**wrong?"**_

_This is kind of creepy..._

He flips through a few more pages.

"_**The **__**adults **__**here **__**seem **__**to **__**be **__**concerned **__**about **__**me. **__**They **__**took **__**me **__**to **__**this **__**man... **__**after **__**answering **__**some **__**questions, **__**he **__**confirms **__**the **__**rumours **__**about **__**my **__**sleeping **__**habits, **__**and **__**says **__**I **__**do **__**this **__**because **__**of **__**the **__**huge **__**shock **__**I **__**received **__**from **__**my **__**parents **__**leaving **__**me, **__**and **__**thus, **__**I **__**feel **__**unsafe **__**when **__**I **__**sleep. **__**So **__**my **__**body **__**apparently **__**goes **__**into **__**a **__**strange **__**berserk **__**mode; **__**a **__**sort **__**of **__**defense **__**mechanism, **__**or **__**something. **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**really **__**sure **__**why. **__**Something **__**to **__**do **__**with **__**stress **__**relief, **__**he **__**believes."**_

_I guess that makes sense._

"_**He **__**also **__**said **__**I'd **__**be **__**plagued **__**with **__**this **__**for **__**the **__**rest **__**of **__**my **__**life **__**and **__**that **__**nothing **__**could **__**stop **__**it. **__**I **__**guess **__**that **__**explains **__**why **__**I'm **__**tired **__**all **__**the **__**time..."**_

Erk rolls his eyes and skips some years, until he finds an interesting little tidbit...

"_**My **__**body **__**is **__**starting **__**to **__**change. **__**Apparently **__**it's **__**called **__**'puberty'. This is a touchy subject, but s**__**ince **__**no **__**one **__**else **__**is **__**going **__**to **__**read **__**this, **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**feel **__**comfortable **__**telling **__**you, **__**diary!**__**"**_

His eyes widen, and then he begins to smirk.

"_**I'm feeling pain in my legs (growing pains or something like that), my upper body is changing shape into more of an hourglass, and other parts of me are starting to develop as well, like my b..."**_

Erk crashes into a tree and nearly loses consciousness. When he finally gets back up, he decides to move on. He folds the page over for future reference (really, Erk?) and skips forward a bit.

"_**They picked me to work at the Ostian Castle! They said I'd get training to become a cleric, and that I'd be in service for the royal family! I can't believe this! This is the happiest day of my life!**_

_**...although, I still don't really know how to make friends. Being quiet and sensitive is just getting me ridiculed by all those kids at the orphanage. Perhaps... I'll try a different approach. Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll be outgoing, joyful, enthusiastic! They'll see a new Serra! They won't see the real me... apparently, no one likes the real me...**_

_**Say goodbye, diary. You're going to see a new Serra for a long time!"**_

_Really, Serra? I'm pretty sure everyone we met in the war would rather see the 'real you'. I've seen it, and it's nice._

_Besides, the real you involves less pain and suffering..._

Now, he jumps ahead to the point where the two of them first meet.

"_**My **__**escort's **__**name **__**is **__**Erk. **__**He's **__**a **__**good **__**looking **__**fellow, **__**but **__**he's **__**not **__**very **__**nice. **__**He **__**was **__**late, **__**and **__**he **__**thinks **__**I **__**can **__**take **__**care **__**of **__**myself. **__**HA! **__**Me, **__**a...**_

_...young, defenseless cleric?_

"_**...young, **__**defenseless **__**cleric? **__**I **__**don't **__**think **__**so! **__**So **__**later **__**on, **__**I **__**set **__**him **__**straight! **__**He **__**was **__**lying **__**on **__**the **__**ground **__**for **__**a **__**long **__**time!"**_

_Yep. Less pain and suffering._

"_**After that, however, he promised to take care of me so I wouldn't be attacked by those icky bandits. So I guess I had an impression on him! He'll appreciate me soon enough!"**_

He moves on.

"_**I **__**guess... **__**I'm **__**starting **__**to **__**like **__**Erk **__**a **__**bit. **__**After **__**healing **__**him **__**with **__**my **__**staff, **__**he **__**seemed **__**genuinely **__**thankful. **__**And **__**I **__**think **__**he's **__**starting **__**to **__**enjoy **__**my **__**company **__**as **__**well. **__**Whenever **__**I **__**look **__**at **__**him, **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**friend. **__**A **__**companion. **__**It**__**'**__**s **__**nice, **__**actually...**_

_**Of course, he still doesn't recognize the superiority I have over him, but that may change soon enough!"**_

He skips to the morning after they separate at Ostia.

"_**Wow! **__**I **__**feel **__**so **__**refreshed **__**today! **__**I'm **__**not **__**sure **__**what **__**happened **__**last **__**night, **__**but **__**I **__**haven't **__**had **__**this **__**good **__**a **__**sleep **__**since... **__**the **__**night **__**before **__**my **__**parents left **__**me **__**at **__**that **__**orphanage...**_

_**Anyway, we parted, and when I kissed him goodbye, he was blushing! So cute! I hope I see him again... someday."**_

More page flipping.

"_**Guess **__**what **__**Diary? **__**I **__**found **__**Erk! **__**He**__**'**__**s **__**with **__**his **__**new **__**employer, **__**Priscilla, **__**in **__**Laus. **__**She's **__**s**__**o **__**pretty... **__**not **__**as **__**pretty **__**as **__**moi, **__**but **__**you **__**get **__**the **__**picture. **__**Erk **__**seemed **__**a **__**little **__**awkward **__**around **__**me... **__**I **__**wonder **__**why?"**_

More eye rolling, and then some more page flipping.

"_**I **__**apologized **__**to **__**Erk **__**today **__**after **__**our **__**big **__**argument. **__**It's **__**just... **__**I'm **__**starting **__**to **__**develop **__**real **__**feelings **__**for **__**him, **__**but **__**at **__**the **__**same **__**time, **__**he's **__**been **__**trying **__**so **__**hard **__**to **__**win **__**Priscilla's **__**heart, **__**and **__**I **__**think **__**he **__**may **__**have **__**succeeded.**_

_**So... I decided to tell him that I was wrong about Priscilla. I thought I could handle it... but when I saw them kiss not long afterward, I broke down. I cried for hours. I realized that I truly loved Erk, but he didn't feel the same way about me. Oh Diary... it was the saddest day of my life..."**_

There are a couple of slight discolourations on the bottom of the page, and they look a lot like tear drops...

_If I had known before..._

Erk stares at the discoloured spots on the page for a while.

_I feel so guilty now... I need to read something more uplifting._

He flips back to his folded page.

"_**My **__**body **__**is **__**starting **__**to..."**_

Erk trips face-first into a puddle, and he nearly drops the diary, but at the last second, he catches it.

"Perhaps... I should wait until I find Serra before I read that page."

Hoping that maybe Serra left a clue to where she went in her diary, he flips to the last couple of pages.

"_**Today **__**the **__**war **__**ended. **__**I **__**knew **__**that **__**there **__**was **__**no **__**way **__**I **__**could **__**tell **__**Erk **__**my **__**feelings **__**about **__**him, **__**so **__**I **__**merely **__**wished **__**him **__**well **__**with **__**his **__**relationship **__**with **__**Priscilla. **__**But t**__**hen **__**he **__**kissed **__**me **__**goodbye. **__**I **__**never **__**knew **__**he **__**had **__**it **__**in **__**him! **__**At **__**least **__**I **__**was **__**able **__**to **__**have **__**that... **__**but **__**alas, **__**I **__**knew **__**it **__**was **__**not **__**meant **__**to **__**be. **__**If **__**he **__**had **__**truly **__**wanted **__**me, **__**he **__**would **__**have **__**confessed **__**his **__**feelings **__**to **__**me, **__**which **__**he **__**didn't. **__**I **__**left **__**with **__**the **__**Ostians **__**after **__**that... **__**but **__**at **__**this **__**point, **__**I **__**don't **__**want **__**to **__**go **__**to **__**Ostia. **__**I **__**don't **__**want **__**fame. **__**I **__**don't **__**want **__**money.**_

_**I just want Erk.**_

_**Someone to hold me, comfort me, stroke my hair, keep me safe, make me laugh... that's all I want. But I guess the old saying is true... you only want what you can't have."**_

He continues reading.

"_**I **__**needed **__**some **__**time **__**alone, **__**so **__**I **__**told **__**Lord **__**Hector **__**that **__**I **__**was **__**getting **__**some **__**air... **__**but **__**then **__**when **__**I **__**went **__**back **__**to **__**the **__**camp, **__**everyone **__**was **__**gone! **__**I **__**couldn't **__**believe **__**it! **__**I **__**knew **__**that **__**I **__**wasn't **__**well **__**liked, **__**but **__**they **__**ABANDONED **__**ME? **__**This **__**day **__**is **__**getting **__**worse **__**and **__**worse..."**_

"Stupid Hector..."

There's only one entry left in the diary.

"_**I've **__**been **__**at **__**this **__**castle **__**for **__**an **__**hour **__**or **__**so, **__**trying **__**to **__**think **__**of **__**a **__**plan **__**to **__**get **__**back **__**to **__**Ostia, **__**because **__**I **__**don't **__**know **__**the **__**way **__**back. **__**I **__**could **__**wait **__**for **__**travelers **__**and **__**travel **__**with **__**them, **__**or **__**maybe **__**I **__**could **__**just **__**go **__**myself **__**and **__**hope **__**for **__**the **__**best. **__**At **__**least **__**there's **__**a **__**s**__**tream **__**for **__**water **__**and **__**some **__**wild **__**berries **__**here **__**to **__**eat; **__**good **__**thing **__**Rebecca **__**taught **__**me **__**which **__**ones **__**were **__**safe! **__**I **__**guess **__**I'll... **__**wait, **__**is **__**that **__**footsteps? **__**It **__**sounds **__**like **__**running... **__**that's **__**not **__**good; **__**I **__**should **__**hide! **__**I'll **__**just **__**go **__**down **__**this **__**path **__**and **__**hope **__**they **__**don't **__**hear **__**me, **__**because **__**if **__**they **__**find **__**me **__**in **__**the **__**castle **__**by **__**myself..."**_

And that's the end.

_Wait… an hour or so?_

_Heard running footsteps?_

_..._

_SHE WAS AT THE CASTLE MOMENTS BEFORE I GOT THERE!_

After a couple seconds of excessive eye twitching, Erk calms himself down.

_...I guess she must have dropped her diary in her haste. I've been reading this forever; how far could she have gone?_

He suddenly hears a loud shriek.

He runs as fast as he can down the path.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

By far, this is my favourite chapter; the atmosphere is much lighter, and we learn about Serra's past. I'm not sure if I wrote everything perfectly or correctly; I don't know the full extent of her past, plus many faucets of it were ambiguous or non-existent.

...I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I wrote that "coming of age" entry, but I would assume that some people would write about something like that in their dairy. Plus it made an awkward, yet funny situation for Erk, so I kept it in. Since he's only 15 years old, something like that would be very interesting (and enlightening) for him to read. (ah, the curiosities of youth!) I laughed my head off writing it, as creepy as that sounds.

After eluding earlier in the chapter 5 author's notes that Serra may only be _acting_ loud and obnoxious, I tried to keep the same trend throughout the diary. And when she decides to "change" her personality, I kept it a lot more like the Serra we know, but then slowly reversed it as time went on, considering the fact that time and people can really change someone.

I really liked the diary setting of this chapter. I felt it was a good way to tie up some loose ends and to add character development without going into some giant conversation, which would probably be much longer and more boring. Not to mention it's a nice change of pace.

Nearly done guys!


	9. No Matter What

Chapter 9: No Matter What

Erk hurries down the path in his attempt to reach Serra. When he gets there, he sees a horrible sight.

Serra is surrounded by soldiers and bandits alike, with a cliff behind her. They are deciding what to do with their captive. Erk notices the crest of Bern on the soldiers' uniforms.

"Hurry up! Let's give this gem to the new general, Narshen!" exclaims the captain, looking her over. We'll earn a _huge_ raise if we get him a prize this lovely!"

One of the other soldiers scratches his head. "Um, isn't his name Nacien?"

"He answers to both! Let's just take her back!"

One of the bandits now speaks up. "Do we _have_ to take her back to Bern right now?"

Realizing what the bandit is implying, Serra's eyes widen and she starts frantically turning her head, looking for an escape route.

The captain laughs. "I suppose we don't have to deliver her right this second. Let's go men! Tie her up and we'll take her to that castle back there."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Get away!"

They move in closer so they can take her back to the small castle for... negotiating.

But suddenly, a freezing wind cascades through the air, and it starts circling around the group of men. They panic and start running away, but it's too late. They are all frozen within a couple of seconds, and the wind pushes their frozen bodies down the cliff.

Serra has been keeping her eyes shut, but when she feels the freezing wind and stops hearing the screams of her kidnappers, she opens her eyes and sees Erk, holding a Fimbulvetr tome. He puts the tome down and sprints towards her. She runs to him bawling.

"ERK! OH ERK! You... you came to save me! But... why..."

"Serra, I made a promise to you over a year ago. To protect you. To keep you safe. I knew I couldn't back out on that promise."

"But... what about Priscilla? Don't you love her?"

"I thought I did... but it turns out, it was you I was thinking about the whole time. Even Priscilla knew..." He sighs. "She knew all along it was you I wanted, not her. I don't know if I could live without your smile Serra... I've seen the real you, and I... I love you."

She beams at him.

"No matter what."

"Oh Erk... I love you too..."

They embrace, and then, they share the kiss of true love...

* * *

><p>Lord Hector, thinking about what Erk said, decides to make his troops go with him to help look for Serra.<p>

But what he finds is one of the last things he expects to see.

There's Erk and Serra, lying against a tree, with Serra on his lap, and they're hugging each other, kissing.

And kissing.

And kissing.

Hector looks to his side. He notices Farina giggling to herself. He sees Matthew, who can barely contain his laughter. Plus, even Oswin has a slight grin on his face.

After smiling to himself, he clears his throat and...

* * *

><p>After hearing an "ahem", Erk and Serra stop kissing each other and notice the big crowd that's gathered to watch them, who now burst out laughing. Erk turns completely red, and Serra merely giggles.<p>

"Apparently Serra was wearing lipstick! HA HA HA!"

Erk looks at his face in a puddle.

_I guess she was._

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Show's over. Let's go."

Hector and his troops leave, Erk puts away his Fimbulvetr tome, and the happy couple walk back to the small castle, holding hands.

Erk then remembers he still has her diary. "Oh yeah, I found your diary. It was on the path."

Her eyes widen. "My diary? Wait a minute! Does that mean... you read my diary?"

"Uh..."

Without her noticing, he unfolds the page he was saving to read in her diary to avoid suspicion.

"Of course I didn't read it! Why would I do such a thing?"

Her face reverts back to her normal grin. "Good. I didn't think so. Let's go back."

She kisses him on the cheek, and walks away, singing a soft melody to herself. Erk shakes his head and follows her.

_Hee hee... if she found out I read her diary, she'd flip! I hope I can still find that page for later..._

Of course, he doesn't say this out loud.

* * *

><p>When everyone gets back to Ostia, there's a messenger at the castle, and he gives a letter to Erk.<p>

"Message for an Erk! From Etruria!"

"But... how would you know I would be here?" Back on the Dread Isle, he told everyone that he was going back to Etruria with Priscilla, and the only people who know about the change of plans are the Ostians...

"I didn't, but the sender had a feeling you would be here in Ostia. Here you go."

As the messenger leaves, Erk opens the letter. It's a hand-written note... from Priscilla.

_**Hello Erk, how are you doing? I just wanted to tell you... I'm getting married! I've fallen in love with the wyvern mercenary from Bern, Heath. Do you remember him?**_

_**When he proposed, I didn't know what to do... Our social statuses are very different, and I feared my parents wouldn't approve. But then, out of nowhere, Raven suggests that we elope. Seriously, Raven, my over-protective brother, said that? But... I guess he's changed somehow. Heath gave him a big grin for some reason... I guess I'll never understand...**_

_**But anyway, Heath and I are now travelling the world, after a very informal wedding. Where we won't be judged, or ridiculed. It is... wonderfully comforting.**_

_**Erk... I was hurting that day; the day we parted. Now I know that it would not have worked out for us though, and... I forgive you. Please, be happy with Serra, give her my best, and I hope to talk to you soon. Your friend, Priscilla."**_

Erk folds up the letter and puts it away.

_Thank you, Priscilla..._

* * *

><p>A few days later, Erk officially proposes to Serra, who squeals in delight. Within a couple of weeks, they are married. Everyone from the war is there; even Heath and Priscilla made it, and they cheer when Erk and Serra kiss on their wedding day. It is indeed a good day for everyone.<p>

Serra's eyes are sparkling, her wedding dress fits her perfectly, and her smile is shining as far as the eye could see…

She is the most beautiful thing Erk has ever seen.

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

Not wanting to live in Ostia, Erk and Serra move to a small house just outside of it, in the forest. Only a couple minutes walk from town, it's an ideal location. It's also somewhat private, which is nice, because it prevents them from hearing all the hubbub of the townsfolk. In fact, it's quite near the spot where Erk and Serra shared their first kiss over a year ago.

About a month after the wedding, Serra announces she's pregnant. And then, 9 months later, a miracle is born, beautiful and healthy. She even has a full head of her mother's orchid hair, complete with pigtails, but she has her father's curious purple eyes as well.

"Erk, can you get me a towel? Mina is trying to be messy."

"Okay Serra!"

Erk comes in with a pink towel and hands it to her. After taking it, she covers herself with part of it.

"Erk! Don't look! I'm feeding her! Go away!"

After Erk walks away, Serra smiles and continues feeding Mina.

"Erk!" she calls, "did you get bread today? I forgot to buy some more."

"Yes! I don't know how you forgot, but I went and got some after you got back, because I noticed there wasn't any for breakfast tomorrow."

Erk is snickering in the other room for a couple of minutes, and then he comes back to the bedroom.

"She looks tired. Are you going to put her to bed?"

"Yeah, and then I'm going to sleep" she says, yawning.

"Me too. I had a long day."

After putting Mina to bed, they settle into their own bed. Serra cuddles herself into Erk, and falls fast asleep. He still enjoys watching her sleep; she seems so safe, so content, and so happy to be with the one she loves. Plus her smile that he gets to see every time she falls asleep... that's what gives his life meaning.

And that's all he ever needs.

* * *

><p>Just outside the house, a robed man watches as the lights turn off in Erk and Serra's house. Then he pulls out a tattered book and starts leafing through it.<p>

It's the tactician.

Searching through his pages, he finds the one he's looking for: his list of eventual pairings; some examples including Hector and Farina, Heath and Priscilla, and at the bottom, Erk and Serra.

Smiling to himself, he places a check mark beside their names.

THE END

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

In case you were wondering, the name Mina, in German, means love. :) AWWWWW!

I couldn't resist making this last chapter cute and fluffy! It's in the romance genre; stop cringing! If you want, though, you can ignore the exposed breastfeeding bit; I personally found it really cute for some reason. (don't ask, ha ha) Come on, they're married!

The "Narshen, Nacien" joke is based on the translation differences of FE6. Nintendo officially calls him Nacien, but in the "official" fan translation, he's called Narshen. I'm not really sure how old he is, so I thought I could get away with placing him as a new general, sometime before he became one of the Dragon Lords of Bern. He is definitely the type of person who would... "negotiate" with his female prisoners when given the chance, which is why I used him for that scene.

I thought the side-story involving the tactician worked here. It was in my head for the longest time as I wrote this submission, even in the original drafts, so I inserted him multiple times throughout the story, evaluating Erk as time went along to make it fit better.

I like the ending Priscilla got as well. I shall quote the famous words of... no one in particular: (coughmecough) "Screw the game endings. Screw angst". Angst is never fun. Besides, it would kind of kill the cute and fluffy atmosphere of this chapter, other than the epic 10 second action scene.

Thanks a lot for sticking with me through this! I had a great time with this story, and I hope you did too! I'd like to thank Kitten Kisses, once again, for teaching me about tenses and how to improve overall writing; the story is much better now because of it! I hope I didn't blow it here, though. The humour decreased again, but I think it was for good reason.

Even though he'll probably never see this, I want to thank WET NOODLES for being kind enough to leave a review on my original submission (this is a resubmission, after all!), no matter how... constructive (ha ha) it was, because it gave me the inspiration and motivation to redo it and make it better.

And a special thanks to my faithful reviewers and followers! I really did change some things based on what reviewers said, and there are some other things I'll keep in mind for my next submission as well. Feedback is still very much appreciated, as some of you know by now, because I like hearing what people have to say, even if it is criticism. Plus it will help me a lot in the future.

If anyone wants to see what I'm up to next, check out my profile! I think it's worth a read, if you have a sense of humour. Have a good one guys!

Signed, COOKIECHEESEMAN


End file.
